eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists
at | next = Legacy of Power: Glimpse of the Hereother| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes You may want to pick up the Solo Mission quests first. Steps # Use the portal at to enter . # Speak to at . Note: If you forget to talk to him, the quest doesn't break. If you ran all the way around and didn't find a chest, you probably forgot to talk to him first. Talk to him and then go back for the chest. It looks and behaves like "void shard' chests, with an onscreen message. # Head north over the bridge and kill the Primordial Malice to spawn Gatekeeper Karatil. # Take the left corridor to the west. #* The ground gets icy/slippery past . Only flat ground is slippery. The ramps are not. # Travel up around the tower #*''Note: You can train/drop the trash on the ramps.'' # Kill Inquisitor Barol around . # Use the teleporter at . # Kill Auliffe Chaoswind at the top of the tower. #* In/out joust fight #** RED = Out, WHITE = In #** "I am not locked in here with you, you are locked in here with ME!" - stay inside the swirling snow wall or die (Line taken from Rorschach of Watchmen). Note that the wall is always inside the room, not necessarily near the named. #** "Back off! Let's see how well you scramble!" - Get OUT of the RED circle before it disappears or die #** The key is to slow burn, about 10-15%, otherwise there can be both white/red joust rings. If you are at a higher level, use auto attack only. # Take the small key from his hand to the chest at the bottom of the tower to get frostbite crystal. #** *The frostbite crystal is in Auliffe Chaoswind's Treasure at the bottom of the tower! under the stairs, towards the big tower which on the right side. On lowest platform near edge, # There is a portal that takes you to the "Icy Hall", a balcony you can jump from to get to the base of the tower. #* The chest spawns at a random location at the bottom of the tower. #* Dismounting and using a floaty cloak (or racial float) can be faster than running all the way back down the tower. # Head toward the right/east toward the Tower of Stone #* Along the way kill Keeper of Past Lore near # Gaukr Sandstorm is at the top of the tower at #* He has a black screen curse and big power drain. # Take the small key from his hand to the chest at the bottom of the tower to get Bead of polished Krendicite. #* The chest spawns at a random location at the bottom of the tower. # Return to the Coliseum of Valor. # From Coliseum of Valor, use the portal at to enter . # Go south and kill Elif Whitewind near . #* Constant DoT damage plus significant power drain # Head left/east at the fork #* Be careful crossing the bridge as the wind can blow you off if you don't stop moving. Holding the spacebar down while running in the middle of the bridge will keep you from getting thrown off. #** "You feel unsteady on your feet as heavy winds gust by you!" # Kill The Hurricane that paths clock-wise around the base of the tower. #* Has a trama det power drain # Go back across the bridge to and hail a Wind Spirit. #* Have it escort you through the storm. # Each time you land on a platform, kill the Bastion Windcaller and hail the next wind spirit. #* There are 4 such platforms. # Kill Yveti Stormbrood that flies around on top and loot his body for the key. #* Yveti is only in range for pulling from the top platforms, where you can be blown off if you move after the gust warning (blue body shimmer). You can pull with Mercenary #* It's easiest to target Yveti while you are flying towards the top platform. # Take the teleport pad at back to the entrance. # Return to the bottom of the left tower (east) and find the chest for the funnel iron shavings. # Return to the path going west and kill Laef Windfall near . #* He casts a frontal stun after the message "Laef Windfall prepares to unleash a barrage of powerful wind in front of him! You might want to try to avoid this!". He is immune to damage during his frontal. #* The stun is not curable (there is no detriment) and will persist for a while even after he dies.Consider rooting him and keeping away. # Go up the ramp to the top of the tower, killing trash on platforms to the teleport at . NOTE: The only really dangerous spot as you go up is the area with the moving lightning storms (after using the teleporter). If one hits you, it does 23-30 million damage, likely killing damage. Avoid them, there's only one platform with killer lightning bolts. # Torstien Stoneskin and Hreidar Lynhillig protect each other. #* One or the other periodically gets more damage reduction then the other. If you notice one taking less damage, you can swap, or you can just burn one and then swap to the other. Both have to be at 1% before either will die. # Loot the key off their corpse. # Take the portal that just spawned to Thunder Coliseum # Loot Shard of Glowing Arcglass from the chest at the base of the tower. #* The chest location is random. # Return all 4 components to Klodsag in the center and he will make Staff of the Rainkeeper # Use the new portal at to Tower of the Rainkeeper # Kill all the Primordial Malice. #* You can body pull them if you don't want to kil the giants. # Go through the passage at . # Listen in on conversation between Agnarr, Lanys T'Vyl, and Karana. Then hail Karana and give him the repaired staff. He will teleport you back to the Coliseum of Valor # Speak with in the Coliseum of Valor at . Rewards *At least *Horoscopic Quill *The Tempest Key - Allows access to the "Torden, Bastion of Thunder" zones for the entire account.